


Compromise

by Bookwrm65



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute scean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwrm65/pseuds/Bookwrm65
Summary: Mikasa hates seeing Eren cold





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic ever I'm not doing this for recognition if you read my story can you please leave a quick comment tell me what you thought about it

Mikasa rode down the framiller path that they always did patrols on. Up ahead she could see Armin and Connie talking about what they were going to do next. Next to them was Sasha slumped over complaining about how little food they had. And at the very front she could see Captin Levi and Squad leader Hanji looking at a map. Just a little behind them was Eren looking bored and a little annoyed that he didn't have his jacket. Having given it to Connie when his had ripped earlier. She could see Eren from where she say at the back of the group and she was worried about him. She could see the way his shoulders were starting to shake. She knew he was cold and was frustrated that she couldn't do anything about it. She knew Eren was the best person to give up their jacket he was a titan, and he had a higher body temperature. But it was near the end of November and it had already snowed once, and any longer in the cold and she knew Eren would get sick. No longer able to stand seeing him cold she broke formation and rode up beside Eren. 

Eren, Mikasa called out startling Him out of his thoughts.  
Yes he replied looking confused that she was up with him. What are you doing up here? He asked, were supposed to stay in formation.  
I wanted to know how you were doing, she replied. I could see you shivering all the way from the back.  
Eren replied saying, I am cold but there is nothing we can do about it till we get back to headquarters.  
I was wondering if you wanted my jacket I can handle the cold, stated Mikasa.  
No way Eren exclaimed, I have a better chance of not freezing to death then any of you I can handle not have a coat for the next hour.  
Oh Mikasa said, well I was just offering . Let me know if you want it.  
Eren looked at her with regret for his outburst and said sure Mikasa I'll let you know.  
Mikasa nodded and slowly let herself fall back into position. When suddenly she had a thought rushed back to where Eren was, unwinding her scarf while doing so.  
Eren looked up in suprise when she reache out to him wrapping her scarf around his neck letting it go when wrapped fully around his neck.  
She smiled at his surprised but happy look and once again fell back into position.  
Everyone else looking surprised and even shocked by what she had done.  
She smiled to herself going to hid her face in her scarf only to realize Eren had it and was doing the exact thing she was about to do. Burrowing his face in the scarf soaking up the warmth that was still there from Mikasa wearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it don't forget to like


End file.
